Dalia Facillier
Dalia Facillier is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Dalia is the sweet and helpful daughter of Papa Benjamin. She has yet to decide on her side, and is heavily considering a Neutral position rather than being a Roybel. Dalia was a Community OC, but Grimm Master adopted her. Portrayer Dalia's best choice for a voice actress would be Anika Noni Rose, who is known for her voice work as Tiana in Disney's adaptation of The Princess and the Frog. Character Personality Dalia is the daughter of Papa Benjamin, a conjure man from New Orleans folklore. Like her father, she has a strong talent for magic and spells. Only instead of using that magic to punish sinners, she'd much rather use it to help her friends out of a jam. She has a short fuse, and when her temper gets the best of her she's quick to act and slow to think about the consequences of those actions. Particularly when her revenge involves curses, or any other kind of magic. Her spells have a way of giving everybody exactly what they want, but rarely what they need or ask for. Most of all, though, Dalia is a dependable and studious girl who loves to learn and does her best to look out for her friends. Appearance Dalia appears to be of a petite height and of dark skin. She has mid-back length black hair, a small nose, and large violet colored eyes. Fairy tale – Papa Benjamin How the Story Goes The story of Papa Benjamin is about a white jazz musician who comes to New Orleans looking for inspiration. He steals the song of a local black band, and Papa Benjamin curses him to die a little every time he plays the tune. Eventually, feeling the curse take its toll, the jazz thief returns to New Orleans (following great success in New York) and tries to kill Papa Benjamin in order to end the curse. He shoots the conjure man five times, and the police arrest him for murder and sentence him to the electric chair. Like always, an audience turns out to his execution, and the jazz thief can see them all behind the glass. The face that sticks out the most is Papa Benjamin's, smiling at him and waving Bon Voyage. The story was adapted by author Cornell Woolrich in the 1940's, though several elements were changed. How does Dalia come into it? Before and after the events in the story, Papa Benjamin had a loving family with a daughter and a wife. Relationships Family Papa Benjamin may have had to side with the Royal side of the conflict due to his understanding of the royal-Rebel Drama which happened to only be of "Rebel bad, must punish" and "Royal, good, must follow". This may have lead to a slight conflict between father and daughter because of Dalia's attitude to her destiny and how she treats it. After some time, Dalia and Papa Benjamin had come to a compromise when she fully explained the concept of the conflict saying that "having a choice does redeeem us" and that "by having a destiny that keeps us from what we really want, isn't it punishing the generation after us for no reason at all?". Since that talk, Papa Benjamin had became more understanding to Dalia and is also trying to help her choose where should she stand. As for the moment, Papa Benjamin stays in the neutral side with Dalia. Friends She is friends with her roommate, Annie Snake. She is also a friend to Raven Queen, but is scared that Raven will start pressuring her to become a Rebel. Pet TBA Romance Dalia has put her romance life on hold while she focuses on others. Outfits Basic She wears a black top hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it. She also wears a simple purple long sleeved shirt. She always wears dark working pants, mainly made out of denim. Her shoes are shiny, purple, sneakers. Legacy Day She has her hair in a braid, decorated by red, yellow, and blue ribbons. Her dress is very similar as her basic outfit, but as a dress with some lace and a long train. She wears black wedged shoes decorated by some ribbons that had also been in her hair. Quotes Notes * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army